The Park Family's Secret
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Park Family. Sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia yang ternyata punya sebuah rahasia. "Kita akan tetap menikah kalau kau membawa Maroon 5 di pesta pernikahan kita nanti!" / "HAAH!" - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt : D. 4 Baekhyun mendapat kejutan band favoritnya di pesta pernikahan (seperti di video Maroon 5 – Sugar)**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Park Family's Secret"**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

"Oppa! Kau curang oppa!"

"Apa? But I didn't do that, Rach! Kau jangan sembarangan menuduh, dasar anak kecil!"

"Ayah~ Raehyun oppa jahat, huaaaa!"

Samar-samar suara keributan khas anak-anak yang berasal dari ruang keluarga itu memasuki gendang telinga dua orang yang sedang asyik bermesraan di dapur. Membuat orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil tadi berdecak sebal sebab kegiatannya mengecupi tengkuk pasangannya terganggu.

"Astaga, Park Raehyun!" teriak sang ayah bergegas menghampiri anak-anaknya yang sepertinya membuat ulah lagi. "Ryan-ah, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

"Ayah, jangan membentak Raehyun," tegur seseorang dengan pipi yang agak kemerahan dari balik pintu dapur. Orang itu masih memakai apron bermotif salah satu karakter di Line −sebuah aplikasi chatting− berbentuk kepala kelinci dengan mata yang bersinar imut. 'Semoga anak-anak tidak memperhatikan pipiku,' batinnya. 'Dasar suami mesum.'

Sang ayah pun menyesali perbuatannya barusan karena sekarang terpampang didepan matanya, Park Raehyun si anak sulung atau bernama inggris Ryan Park, tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kedua alis yang tertekuk sempurna. Terlihat sekali dia sangat marah karena ayahnya telah membentaknya, seolah lebih memilih untuk membela sang adik.

Setelah menenangkan pikirannya dan menghela nafas sejenak, ayah dua anak itu menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Raehyun dan pergelangan tangan kiri putrinya, Rachel Park atau biasa dipanggil Raehyul oleh teman-temannya di sekolah, kemudian menuntun mereka untuk duduk di sofa yang tak jauh berada di tempat ia berdiri di ruangan hangat itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang, maukah kalian menceritakan apa permasalahan kali ini?" Mulai sang ayah dengan nada yang teramat lembut, tak ingin memperburuk suasana, apalagi yang ia hadapi adalah dua orang bocah kembar berumur 6 tahun. Anak-anak mudah terpancing suasana juga, bukan?

"Mau/Tidak mau!" ucap keduanya bersamaan dan tentu saja saling bertolakbelakang. Hal itu otomatis membuat sang kepala keluarga mengeluarkan jurus aegyo buruknya kepada pasangannya, seolah meminta pertolongan. Yang mana hal itu malah membuat teman hidupnya itu mendengus geli. 'Menggelikan, sayang,' ejeknya dalam hati. Tentu saja itu hanya gurauan.

"Bunda~" rengek Rachel pada orang ber-apron yang ia panggil bunda, yang sejak tadi hanya menikmati pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Dasar manja!" gerutu si Raehyun kesal.

"Raehyun.." Sebuah –atau mungkin satu-satunya− suara lembut di rumah itu memanggil penuh peringatan. Dengan secepat mungkin sosok yang disebut sebagai bunda itu menghampiri ketiga manusia disana lalu mengambil tempat di ujung sendiri, tepatnya di samping Raehyun.

"Baiklah, bunda tidak akan mempermasalahkan apa yang kalian ributkan kali ini," ucapnya menenangkan. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau kalian mendengar sebuah cerita? Cerita ini sangat sangat dan saaaaangat rahasia."

Jika dilihat dari nada bicara sang bunda, sebenarnya ia hanya mencoba mengalihkan suasana di rumah keluarga kecilnya itu. Tentu saja pada akhirnya ia akan tetap menagih kedua anak kembarnya untuk bercerita. "Benar-benar rahasia bahkan lebih rahasia dari rahasia negara." Oke, itu bujukan yang cukup memusingkan.

Meskipun mereka anak kembar walau tak terlalu identik, tapi keduanya masih memiliki kesukaan yang sama. Cerita.

Dengan mata yang sama-sama berbinar lucu dan menggemaskan, keduanya menjawab dengan penuh semangat, "Tentu saja kami mau, bunda!"

'Ck, anak-anak sekali,' kekeh sang ayah dalam hati. Ya, setidaknya usahanya untuk mempermalukan diri di hadapan sang istri tadi cukup membuahkan hasil. Melihat antusiasme kedua keturunannya itu benar-benar menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya setelah seharian ini berkutat dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan.

Kemudian fokus sang ayah teralihkan dari anak-anak pada bunda-nya saat mendengar suara nyaring yang membuka jalannya cerita rahasia itu.

"Jadi, pada suatu waktu tinggallah seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun," ucap sang bunda penuh semangat juga. Mendengar itu, satu-satunya orang yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan pun mulai mengelus-elus puncak kepala kedua anaknya, membuat mereka semakin nyaman untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita.

"Baekhyun itu dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Dia adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Kakak laki-lakinya bernama Byun Baekbum, hampir sama bukan nama mereka?"

"Apakah mereka kembar seperti kami juga, bunda?" tanya Rachel penasaran.

Sang bunda tergelak kecil. "Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Usia mereka bahkan berbeda 7 tahun."

"Wah, jauh sekali, bunda," timpal Raehyun. "Pasti menyenangkan kalau punya saudara seperti itu karena pasti tidak manja."

Rachel merengut tak terima, seolah mengerti kalau ucapan kakaknya barusan ditujukan untuk dirinya. Dengan penuh perasaan ia pun menggigit lengan Raehyun yang sejak tadi bertengger di atas paha sang ayah.

"Aww! Raehyul!"

Melihat itu sang ayah yang duduk di tengah-tengah kedua anaknya segera bertindak untuk melerai keduanya. "Astaga, kalian ini. Kasihan bunda yang mau bercerita jadi tertunda. Katanya kalian ingin mendengar cerita rahasia," pancing sang ayah. Dan bingo! Usahanya berhasil karena kedua anak itu pun sudah tidak mempedulikan acara saling-memancarkan-laser-mata yang baru saja terjadi. Keduanya sudah menoleh ke arah sang bunda.

"Bunda tidak akan melanjutkan cerita rahasia ini karena kalian tidak mau berdamai," ujar sang bunda dengan nada dibuat-buat kecewa.

"Ayolah, bunda," rengek Raehyun. "Ini kan cerita rahasia. Bunda tadi juga sudah berjanji akan menceritakannya."

"Tetap saja bunda tidak akan bercerita kalau kalian tidak berbaikan," titah sang bunda dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Membuat siapa saja ingin mengecupnya, tak terkecuali suaminya yang kini hanya bisa menahan untuk tidak melakukannya di depan anak-anak.

"Bunda~"

Mendapati bunda-nya hanya bergeming dengan bibir mengerucut dan lengan bersedekap di dada membuat seorang Park Raehyun –yang dikenal paling bandel- berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf pada adiknya. Dengan sedikit terpaksa dan ogah-ogahan, Raehyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang adik. "Ayo berdamai, maafkan aku," ucapnya sedikit ketus dengan wajah yang tidak memandang Rachel.

Senyuman kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah manis Rachel kala mendapati kakaknya yang akhirnya mau mengalah. Dengan penuh semangat ia meraih tangan itu dan menjabatnya. "Oke! Raehyul terima maafnya!"

Raehyun menoleh dan balas tersenyum melihat senyuman cantik adiknya. "Um! Kalau begitu ayo dengarkan cerita bunda!"

Para orang tua pun saling berpandangan dengan senyum bangga mendapati keakuran kedua anaknya itu.

"Anak bunda memang pintar! Bunda jadi gemas sendiri," puji sang bunda lalu mencium kedua pipi si kembar Park dengan sedikit digigit.

"Aww! Bundaa!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

Sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa tergelak melihat mereka. Seorang malaikat dan anak-anak malaikat di hadapannya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Hehe, maaf maaf," ringis orang yang telah melahirkan Park twins, begitulah julukan dari kerabat tuan Park untuk kedua anaknya itu. "Bunda lanjutkan, ya."

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sang bunda melanjutkan cerita rahasia itu.

"Jadi.."

oOo

Adalah Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pemuda dengan kelahiran 6 Mei 1992 yang sekarang sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya di bidang seni di sebuah kampus bernama Universitas Kyunghee. Baekhyun ini adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Kakaknya bernama Byun Baekbum yang mempunyai beda usia sebesar 7 tahun dengannya. Mereka ini berasal dari kota Anyang yang kemudian pindah ke ibukota negara, Seoul. Dua bersaudara Byun ini memutuskan untuk merantau kesana setelah memperoleh restu yang sulit didapat dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Walaupun tinggal di kota yang sama, mereka tetap berusaha untuk hidup mandiri dengan menyewa apartemen sendiri-sendiri. Awalnya Baekhyun tinggal seatap dengan kakaknya itu. Tapi setelah mendapat posisi sebagai mahasiswa baru di Kyunghee, ia memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen dengan dua teman barunya. Namanya Xi Lu Han dan Do Kyung Soo. Beruntung bagi Baekhyun karena salah satu temannya ini juga satu fakultas dengan dirinya, Kyungsoo. Dan mereka juga mengambil program studi yang sama yaitu di bidang musik. Sedangkan Luhan adalah mahasiswa baru di jurusan ekonomi. Luhan ini juga orang pindahan sama seperti Baekhyun, ia berasal dari Beijing. Sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah orang asli Seoul yang tinggal di distrik Gyeonggi.

Saat ini mereka bertiga akan menjalani hari pertama sebagai mahasiswa baru yang resmi setelah melewati masa-masa penghinaan –masa ospek− beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagi ketiganya, masa ospek kemarin benar-benar meninggalkan banyak kenangan. Selain mendapat semprotan dan bentakan yang menyakitkan dari para senior, mereka menemukan orang-orang incaran mereka. Hormon remaja.

"Baek, apa kau lihat jaket hitamku?" Itu adalah pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang tengah asyik mematut dirinya di depan cermin hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Bukannya semalam dipinjam Luhan hyung?"

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya agak keras. "Astaga, iya Luhan hyung!" Mata bulatnya itu ia arahkan pada Baekhyun. "Luhan hyung dimana, Baek?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal dengan mata yang berputar. "Kau lupa, ya? Luhan hyung kan sudah berangkat jam tujuh tadi."

"HWAAA! BAEKHYUUUUUNN!"

oOo

"Kyungsoo! Pelan-pelan!" teriak Baekhyun kala lengan kanannya ditarik paksa oleh Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Baekhyun itu langsung bersiap secepat kilat setelah berteriak heboh di apartemen. Ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk menemaninya mendatangi Luhan di kelasnya.

"Tidak bisa, Baek! Jaket itu bukan milikku, asal kau tahu!" bentak Kyungsoo mengagetkan Baekhyun dan membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka ikut terkejut juga.

Baekhyun yang tak terima dipaksa seperti ini pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik balik pegangan Kyungsoo pada lengannya.

"Kyungsoo tanganku sakit!" Baekhyun menyalak sambil memegangi tangannya yang sudah dilepas oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada lengan Baekhyun yang mulai memerah. Melihat itu bola matanya semakin membesar dari ukuran biasanya dan berteriak penuh penyesalan. "Baekhyun! Tanganmu jadi merah! Maaf, maafkan aku!"

Sebenarnya permintaan Kyungsoo itu bukannya membuat Baekhyun memaklumi malah semakin bertambah muram wajahnya. "Ah sudahlah! Kau urus sendiri jaketmu itu!"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo tapi yang ada malah−

BRUK.

"WAAAA!"

"BAEKHYUUN!"

'Kau akan terjatuh, Baek...'

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

'Seharusnya kau sudah menyentuh lantai, Byun..."

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan," ucap seseorang bersuara baritone. Terdengar sangat seksi suaranya itu.

Baekhyun merasakan nafas seseorang ada di atasnya. Dengan mata terpejam ia mencoba menganalisa karena sepertinya ia sangat mengenal suara ini. 'Suara ini, nafas ini,' batin Baekhyun yang sedang menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Sweety." Baekhyun semakin yakin kalau orang yang sedang memegang pinggangnya ini adalah−

"CHANYEOL SUNBAE!" Itu bukan suara Baekhyun, oke? Itu adalah suara orang yang sejak pagi tadi sudah meramaikan gendang telinga Baekhyun. Kyungsoo.

Sontak Baekhyun membuka matanya. 'Benar dugaanku,' pikirnya kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya dari jakun yang naik-turun di depannya ini perlahan-lahan naik keatas melewati dagu lalu bibir kissable lalu hidung mancung dan berakhir di kedua onyx yang ternyata tengah memandanginya lekat dan sedikit khawatir. Baekhyun merasakan aliran darah mulai merambat ke pipi dan telinganya. Untuk sepersekian detik, Baekhyun dan orang itu, Park Chanyeol, berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Bahkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh rasa intimidasi.

"Su-sun−"

"Hati-hati kalau jalan itu, dasar gajah kecil," ejek Chanyeol menghancurkan suasana romantis yang sempat Baekhyun rasakan.

Mata sipit itu pun mendelik tak terima. "Yach! Lepaskan aku kalau begitu!"

BRUK.

"Aww," ringis Baekhyun. Pasalnya sunbae menyebalkan itu ternyata benar-benar melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Dan selamat kepada pantat seksi Byun muda karena sudah mencium permukaan marmer keras dibawahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Padahal Baekhyun yakin kalau tadi ia sempat melihat wajah khawatir Chanyeol saat menangkapnya yang hampir jatuh karena menabrak tubuh Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Katanya minta dilepaskan," jawab Chanyeol dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

Dan Baekhyun merutuki jawaban menyebalkan itu. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut lucu sambil menggerutu kesal. "Yach, Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau diam saja?!"

Chanyeol yang melihatnya jadi tersenyum sekilas tanpa diketahui dua orang mungil di hadapannya ini. Yang satu beranjak membantu dan yang satu lainnya, yang lebih imut menurut Chanyeol, sedang mengoceh tak jelas. 'Sweety,' batin Chanyeol.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, lelaki bermarga Park itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Oh, Kyungsoo, jaketnya sudah dikembalikan Luhan omong-omong."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun segera membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. "Maaf sunbae, maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu, maaf juga aku tidak sopan dan−"

"Ah sudahlah, santai saja, Kyungie."

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Yang mana hal itu malah membuatnya terbatuk-batuk dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang berbeda tinggi itu.

"Baek−"

"Aku pergi dulu, Kyungsoo," sergah Baekhyun cepat. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba dongkol mendengar dan melihat interaksi dua orang itu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol penuh kekesalan. "Hyung, apa yang sudah kau lakukan ?!"

oOo

"Apa-apaan itu?!" dengus seorang lelaki bermata sipit sambil menghentakkan kakinya di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. "Denganku dia jahat sekali tapi dengan Kyungsoo dia memanggil sok imut!"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mengepal dan saling beradu mengutarakan apa yang hatinya rasakan. "Menyebalkan!"

Tak terasa Baekhyun melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah taman belakang universitas. Tempat yang tepat bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya. Entah apa alasan yang tepat, tapi jauh di dalam lubuh hatinya, lelaki bersuara emas itu saat ini sedang sangat kesal.

Setelah menemukan bangku yang tepat –Baekhyun memilih yang bangkunya menghadap ke pemandangan yang menyegarkan− ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dengan mata terpejam ia mulai menyamankan dirinya dengan atmosfer taman itu. Setelah menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam, Baekhyun menemukan sebuah spot yang sangat menarik perhatiannya setelah membuka kedua manik matanya yang indah itu. Sebuah pohon.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka tas dan mengobrak-abrik isinya, mencari sesuatu. Ketemu! Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah cutter berwarna biru tua dan mulai menghampiri pohon itu. Dengan perasaan tertarik yang membuncah seperti anak kecil, Baekhyun berseru riang, "Yey, aku dapat pohon!" Beruntung suasana taman itu memang sedang sepi. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun tak ingin mempermasalahkannya.

Lelaki penggemar berat Maroon 5 itu pun segera mengarahkan cutternya untuk menggores kulit batang pohon yang lumayan besar itu. Mengukir sesuatu, itulah kebiasaannya jika menemukan pohon dan ingin meluapkan emosinya.

Saking asyiknya Baekhyun tak menyadari kalau seseorang tengah menghampirinya dan sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

oOo

"Coba kalian tebak siapa itu?" tanya ayah si kembar memotong ucapan si bunda.

"Siapa, Raehyun, Raehyul?" pancing sang bunda dengan alisnya yang bergoyang lucu.

Raehyun dan Raehyul mulai sibuk berpikir, menganalisa kira-kira siapa yang mendatangi Baekhyun di cerita itu.

"Aha, Raehyun tahu!" seru si sulung dengan bangga.

"Siapa?" tanya kedua orang tuanya bersamaan, membuat mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum malu-malu. Mereka penasaran dengan jawaban Raehyun dan hanya karena mengucapkan sesuatu yang bersamaan saja mereka bertingkah layaknya remaja yang dilanda asmara saja.

"Jawabannya adalah penunggu pohon itu kan, ayah?"

"Uhuk uhuk."

"Pffftt."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau dilanjutkan saja ceritanya, bunda? Raehyul penasaran~"

oOo

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja mengukir, tidak lihat?"

"Kenapa mengukir di pohon?"

"Kalau di batu ya tidak bisa!"

"Sensitifnya~ memangnya mengukir apa?"

"Tentu saja mengukir namaku dan calon suamiku."

CUP.

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjap merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di pipinya sekilas.

CUP.

"Huh?" Merasa pipi kanannya dikecup lagi ia pun menoleh ke samping.

CUP.

"Y-yak! Berhenti menciumiku! Oh tidak, pipiku! Bibirku! Semuanya terkontaminasi!"

Ya, itu teriakan dari seorang lelaki bermarga Byun dan bermata sipit tapi cantik yang tadi sedang sibuk menguliti pohon tak bersalah. Saking asyiknya menyiksa pohon itu ia sampai tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi diajak berbicara oleh seseorang. Astaga, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang mudah terpengaruh.

Dan tersangka yang sudah berhasil menjebak Baekhyun dan mengecupinya adalah seorang lelaki jangkung bertelinga peri.

"Chanyeol usil! Aku benci Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun dengan brutal memukuli dada Chanyeol yang tentu saja tidak ada apa-apanya bagi seorang penerus tunggal Park Corporation itu.

Setelah dirasa serangan itu melemah, Chanyeol pun berinisiatif meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan memerangkapnya di pohon. "Sudah nih marahnya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan dan tatapan yang benar-benar ditujukan hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun.

Ditatapi se-intens itu tentu saja membuat pipi Baekhyun mulai menampakkan rona kemerahannya. "Si-siapa yang ma-marah, hah ?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihatnya. "Astaga, sweety-ku ini kenapa lucu sekali? Aku jadi tak sabar ingin segera mengganti namanya jadi Park Baekhyun."

'Cukup. Cukup, Chanyeol. Jangan membuatku semakin memalukan,'batin Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Lama-lama ia bisa mati berdiri jika membalas tatapan memuja yang dilayangkan Chanyeol.

CUP. CUP. CUP. CUP.

"Chanyeooool, aku maluuu," seru Baekhyun mendapati wajahnya dikecupi terus oleh lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi senior masa ospeknya.

Chanyeol malah semakin gemas melihat tingkah calon pasangannya ini. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau menggigit pipi Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia sangat gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Aww, Chanyeooll," rengek Baekhyun lagi. Semakin lama ia merasa kalau tubuhnya semakin menempel dengan pohon. "Chanyeol ini di tempat umum," rengek Baekhyun yang berhasil menghentikan tindakan kurang ajar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh menyadari perbuatannya. Untung tidak kelepasan, begitulah isi pikiran Chanyeol. "Baiklah baiklah, aku berhenti. Salah sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba cemberut dan lucu seperti itu."

"Salah sendiri kenapa membuatku cemburu! Kau selingkuh, ya?" tuding Baekhyun dengan telunjuk yang mendorong-dorong bahu Chanyeol.

"Selingkuh? Selingkuh apa, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol tak paham situasi.

Mengabaikan panggilan 'sayang' yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersipu, ia memutar matanya kesal. "Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!"

Kedua alis Chanyeol saling bertautan sepersekian detik. Beberapa detik ia lewatkan untuk segera memutar ulang kejadian, Chanyeol malah memeluk Baekhyun posesif.

"Y-yak! Lepaskan, Chanyeol! Jangan merayuku! Aku tahu kau seling−"

"Kyungsoo itu adik tiriku, sweety, astaga." Pernyataan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Kyungsoo berbeda ibu denganku, sayang."

"Apa?!"

oOo

"Sekarang jelaskan semuanya!" Baekhyun membentak dua orang yang tinggal dengannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah. Menghadapi Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Tak peduli itu saat ia sedang bahagia atau saat marah seperti ini, Baekhyun benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan cerita, tapi jangan dipotong, diprotes dan lain-lainnya. Kau juga tidak boleh memarahiku dan Luhan hyung setelah ini. Janji?" Kyungsoo mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, begitu pula Luhan. Dan Baekhyun terpaksa menuruti permintaan saudara tiri lelaki jangkungnya itu sambil mengaitkan ketiga jari kelingking mereka.

"Chanyeol hyung itu kakak tiriku."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Baek, jangan dipotong!" bentak Luhan mengingatkan. Dan Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau tentu tidak mengenaliku karena aku memang dari kecil hidup di Seoul sedangkan Chanyeol hyung tinggal di Anyang hanya saat sekolah menengah atas. Dia tinggal disana karena ayahku yang kecewa dengan kenakalannya. Di Seoul, selama ia masih sekolah menengah pertama, Chanyeol hyung selalu ikut teman-temannya membolos, pergi ke klub, dan banyak lagi, aku sampai lupa. Pokoknya kenakalan Chanyeol hyung itu benar-benar amazing, Baek." Kyungsoo memijat pangkal hidungnya sejenak. "Hanya band kecilnya saja yang bagus waktu itu. Dia juga sering ikut kompetisi basket. Ya, hanya dua itu hal baik dari Chanyeol hyung. Selebihnya, hmm, hanya sedikit. Kalau menurut ayahku mungkin hanya satu persen."

Dan cerita dari Kyungsoo yang beberapa kali juga ditimpali oleh Luhan mulai berlanjut. Pada akhirnya semuanya malah membuat Baekhyun hanya menganga tak percaya.

oOo

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo itu saudara tiri beda ibu. Luhan itu sepupu dari keluarga ibu Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersaudara sejak keduanya masih di bangku sekolah dasar. Entah alasannya tuan Park beristri dua itu apa tapi ibu dari masing-masing putra Park itu masih hidup. Bahkan mereka tinggal seatap di Gyeonggi. Sungguh keluarga yang rukun.

Chanyeol awalnya adalah anak baik-baik dan penurut. Tapi setelah ia mengenal seseorang bernama Kris Wu, seorang pindahan baru di kelasnya, Chanyeol bertransformasi menjadi anak yang 'lumayan' nakal. Kris, seorang anak keturunan China-Kanada, sebenarnya hanya iseng saja mengajak Chanyeol membolos pelajaran, makan di kantin sekolah saat pelajaran berlangsung bahkan tidur di kelas pun sering mereka lakukan. Kalau diteliti lagi, kenakalan yang dibuat dua anak bertubuh tiang ini adalah kenakalan pada umumnya.

Tapi jika hal itu dihadapkan pada tuan Park, ayah Chanyeol, maka ia tak segan-segan untuk menghukum anaknya. Ayah Chanyeol dikenal 'cukup' perhitungan, teliti, idealis, dan sifat berimbuhan –is lainnya. Chanyeol diharapkan untuk menjadi penerus Park Corporation, maka dari itu semua yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol pasti akan diperhitungkan baik-baik oleh ketiga orang tuanya.

Akhirnya setelah mendapat laporan dari wali kelas Chanyeol, tuan Park pun sepakat untuk mengurus kepindahan Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol akan dipindahkan ke Anyang Art High School yang terletak di kota Anyang, Provinsi Gyeonggi-do. Selama Chanyeol menjalani masa hukumannya itu ia akan tinggal di rumah pamannya, paman Kim. Paman Kim ini juga mempunyai anak yang dekat dengan Chanyeol. Namanya Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai.

Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, omong-omong Chanyeol itu lumayan terkenal di sekolah lamanya di Seoul, ia pun berpasrah diri menuruti perintah ayahnya. Bahkan ia tak berani menyapa Kris karena ia sungguh tak enak hati atas keputusan yang dipilih ayahnya. Semua kejadian ini seolah-olah Kris-lah penyebabnya. Padahal jika diteliti lagi, Chanyeol juga bersalah karena ia mau-mau saja menerima ajakan Kris.

Setelah pindah ke Anyang Art High School, Chanyeol bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah berhasil membuatnya berhenti merutuki hukumannya ini. Ia bertemu seseorang bermata sipit dengan surainya yang berwana magenta, serta bibirnya yang menarik untuk dilihat. Ya, Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun di hari pertamanya menjadi siswa baru. Sayangnya, ia dan Baekhyun berbeda angkatan. Chanyeol di tingkat tiga dan Baekhyun di tingkat satu. Pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun terbilang klise, tidak ada yang begitu istimewa untuk diceritakan. Tapi dari pertemuan itulah Chanyeol telah bertemu dengan tambatan hatinya. Bertemu dengan seorang malaikat. Dan ia bertekad untuk mendapatkan malaikatnya secara resmi.

Jadi begitulah awalnya kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti memiliki hubungan spesial. Setelah melakukan berbagai usaha, akhirnya Park Chanyeol berhasil mendeklarasikan kepada semua orang kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Dan hal itu pun mendapat restu dari kedua belah pihak orang tua. Bahkan mereka sudah merencanakan acara pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah terlaksana beberapa bulan setelah Chanyeol lulus dari sekolah seni itu.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Park Chanyeol dipindahkan ke sekolah seni sedangkan ia nantinya akan menjabat sebagai CEO baru di perusahaan ayahnya adalah karena Chanyeol berpendapat kalau ia tidak bisa memimpin suatu perusahaan maka lebih baik ia mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang komposer.

.

.

"Jadi.. kalian tahu semuanya kalau selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura jadi adik kelas di depan Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun tak percaya mendengar pidato panjang lebar yang sudah Kyungsoo jelaskan sampai mulutnya beberaa kali menyemburkan hujannya. Ia masih sedikit kebingungan dengan semua ini. Jika Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah tahu semuanya, secara tidak langsung apa yang terjadi di Seoul selama ia akan menjadi mahasiswa baru Kyunghee adalah skenario?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, sejujurnya ia takut melihat reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Baekhyun setelah sekian lama ia berbohong. "Um, i-iya, B-baek.."

"Ma-maafkan kami, B-baek," ucap Luhan dengan suara yang terkesan sangat pelan. Rupanya ia juga takut. Baekhyun yang mengamuk itu ibarat gajah yang kesal karena lubang hidungnya disumbat oleh tangan-tangan anak kecil.

"I-i'm okay, guys.." Baekhyun jeda sejenak sebelum mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya. "MASALAHNYA AKU AKAN MENIKAH MINGGU DEPAN! DAN KALIAN MERUSAK MOODKU!"

"APA?!"

oOo

"Baek, kita jadi menikah, kan?"

"TIDAK DAN TIDAK AKAN!"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?"

"TIDAK SEBELUM KAU MEMBAWA MAROON 5 SAAT PESTA!"

"T-tapi.."

"YA SUDAH PERGI SANA, TIANG JEMBATAN!"

oOo

Bingung dengan percakapan barusan? Ya, itu adalah percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun via telepon. Dan beruntung bagi dua orang yang tadi membuat Baekhyun kesal karena mereka sekarang sudah tahu apa yang akan menjadi masalah baru mulai besok. Oh, sungguh malang nasib Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang padahal berniat baik tapi ternyata membuahkan hasil yang diluar perkiraan.

"Baek, k-kurasa Chanyeol tak perlu dibentak be-begitu," saran Luhan takut-takut. Rusa Beijing itu mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Baekhyun menatap sinis ke arah Luhan. Sungguh, ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang ini senang sekali membuat naskah kehidupan seseorang. Selama ini Baekhyun telah memasang topeng agar teman-temannya ini tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol itu calon suaminya. Bahkan Baekhyun juga tak menyangka kalau mereka semua ini akan terikat dalam hubungan persaudaraan.

Baekhyun kadang uring-uringan saat pulang ospek karena ya, Chanyeol benar-benar menjiwai aktingnya untuk menjadi senior yang jahat. Sebenarnya ini adalah perjanjian keduanya. Baekhyun yang pergi ke Seoul adalah untuk melanjutkan kisah cintanya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi orang tua Baekhyun mengharapkan agar Baekhyun melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Jadi begitulah, tujuan Baekhyun pergi ke Seoul adalah untuk dititipkan pada Chanyeol selama ia bergelut di dunia perkuliahan.

Mendengar hal itu, orang tua Baekhyun yang akhirnya menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, ayah Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat pernikahan putranya. Yang aslinya dinikahkan setelah Baekhyun lulus kuliah jadi sebulan setelah Baekhyun menjadi mahasiswa baru Universitas Kyunghee. Sebenarnya yang akan menikah ini siapa tapi yang ribut siapa. Sungguh orang tua pasangan ini benar-benar sulit diprediksi.

"Baek, kau tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan kalian, kan?" Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam memandangi Baekhyun yang tmpak kusut akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"I'm not! But, because of you.." Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku hanya kesal! Intinya aku kesal dengan kalian semua! Arggh!"

"Baek, jangan gila dulu." Oh dasar Xi Luhan.

"Baek−"

Drrt drrt drrt. Drrt drrt drrt.

"Oh, Chanyeol menelepon lagi!" seru Luhan.

"Aish!" Baekhyun pun mengangkat panggilan dari kekasih raksasanya itu. "APA?!"

"Baek, aku sudah tahu dari Kyung−"

"Ya ya ya, sekarang kau mau apa?" Baekhyun mulai jengkel sekarang. Intinya dia kesal karena semua orang berkomplot untuk mengatur kehidupannya di Seoul.

"Kita tetap menik−"

"Ya, puas?!"

"Astaga, Baek, kenapa kau−"

"Kita akan tetap menikah kalau kau membawa Maroon 5 di pesta pernikahan kita nanti!"

"HAAH?!"

oOo

' **Selamat berjuang, sayangku :*'**

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil setelah membaca pesan yang sudah ia ketikkan untuk Chanyeol. Ini sudah seminggu berlalu sejak insiden 'Baekhyun ngidam Maroon 5' yang mana berarti pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol akan berlangsung seminggu lagi.

Semua pihak keluarga sudah megetahui permasalahan ini. Alih-alih membantu Chanyeol, mereka semua malah menertawakan kekonyolan calon pengantin baru ini. Bahkan ibu Chanyeol menyetujui persyaratan Baekhyun. Katanya, "Sekali-kali biarkan Chanyeol berjuang, hahahaha." Sungguh malang nasib Park Chanyeol.

Ting.

' **Tidak bisakah kau meringankan syaratmu itu, sweety?'**

Itu balasan Chanyeol beberapa detik yang lalu.

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Menjahili Chanyeol ternyata asyik juga.

' **Tidak bisa, calon suamiku.. Huhuhu bagaimana ini? Maroon 5 kan idolaku..'**

Ting.

' **Aish baiklah baiklah, yang pasti aku akan menghukummu setelah pesta nanti! Aku membencimu, sweety!'**

"Hahaha, Yeolie lucu sekali," ujar Baekhyun sambil tergelak di ranjangnya.

"Bakhyun-ah, kurasa kau terlalu kejam pada Chanyeol," ungkap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya di meja belajar.

"Tidak, Kyung. Ini setimpal dengan kejahilannya," bela Baekhyun.

"Astaga, Baek−"

"Aku pulang!" seru seseorang dari depan pintu apartemen yang kemudian membuka pintu kamar dengan penuh kekuatan.

"Baek, aku melihat Chanyeol dan gengnya tampak sangat kusut, kau tahu?!"

Baekhyun mengusap telinganya dengan jengkel. "Luhan, kecilkan suaramu, please."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Teman-teman yang akan menjadi keluarga besarku, tenang saja Chanyeol pasti menepati janjinya~"

Oh, biarkan si burung hantu dan rusa kecil itu ambruk di tempat mendengar ucapan si mata sipit.

oOo

Hari pernikahan putra dari keluarga Park dan Byun sudah tiba. Itu hanya pernikahan sederhana yang dilakukan di sebuah gereja dengan pastur yang mengenal keluarga Park dengan baik.

Setelah mengucapkan janji sehidup semati, kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu melangkahkan kaki ke arah belakang gereja yang memang memiliki sebuah taman yang indah untuk melangsungkan pesta pernikahan.

Semua properti yang digunakan bernuansa putih. Terkesan sangat lembut dan membahagiakan, omong-omong. Rangkaian-rangkaian mawar putih juga turut meramaikan pernikahan sederhana itu. Walaupun hanya pernikahan sederhana, tapi itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa kedua pasangan memang pantas untuk disatukan.

Yang paling mencolok dari pernikahan kali ini adalah ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh masing-masing mempelai. Yang lebih mungil tampak sangat bahagia sedangkan yang tinggi menjulang tampak bahagia bercampur gusar. Ya, apa lagi yang bisa membuat Chanyeol kurang menikmati pesta upacara sakralnya selain persyaratan yang belum ia wujudkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Yeolie, kau kenapa, sih?" Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dari para hadirin. Dilihatnya sang suami seperti orang yang menahan pup. "Kau itu kenapa?"

Chanyeol jadi tergagap sendiri ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang mulai hari ini resmi menjadi tanggung jawab dan prioritas utamanya. "A-aku−"

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan Maroon 5-nya? Aku hampir saja melupakannya!" cetus Baekhyun sambil menepuk dahinya.

Uh, andai saja Chanyeol tidak digentayangi dengan idola Baekhyun itu, hal yang ingin sekali ia lakukan adalah mencium kening pasangannya yang baru saja ditepuk itu. "Uh oh ah hmm," gumam Chanyeol tak jelas. Sungguh, ini bukan Chanyeol's style sekali. Gugup di depan malaikatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun pun tak menggubris keadaan Chanyeol. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa detik.

"A-aku ke toilet dulu ya, sweety," pamit Chanyeol dengan suara teramat pelan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk sekilas. Matanya sekarang benar-benar terfokus pada para kerabatnya yang sudah hadir di pestanya ini. Sudah lama tak bertemu, menurut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang merasa diacuhkan pun mendengus kesal. Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya besar-besar ke arah gereja. Sungguh hati Chanyeol merengek ingin diperhatikan lebih oleh Baekhyun.

'Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dan merebut perhatian Baekhyun hanya untukku!' batin Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya. Dengan tangan terkepal ia berjalan ke sebuah ruangan di dekat pintu gudang gereja.

"Ayo teman-teman!"

oOo

Siiingg.

"Check check, one two three." Sebuah suara bass terdengar lewat standing microphone yang entah darimana sudah berdiri dengan apiknya di bawah sebuah pohon di taman gereja St. Yohanes itu. "Baiklah, kami datang khusus sebagai hadiah untuk Byun Baekhyun yang merayakan hari bahagianya."

Tunggu, Baekhyun sepertinya mengenal suara ini. 'Ah, hanya perasaanku saja,' batin Baekhyun menyuarakan. Ia masih enggan membalikkan badannya ke arah pohon yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya ia berada sekarang.

"Happy wedding and keep longlasting, Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang berganti menjadi Park Baekhyun." Sekarang suara lain yang menggema. Baekhyun juga familiar dengan suara ini. Uh, pipi Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba merona. Menggemaskan.

Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Karena−

"Perkenalkan kami adalah Macaron 5! Kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Baekhyun hyung!"

−ini tidak seperti harapannya. Oh, simpan tawamu itu Baekhyun.

"Sayang, apa kau tega membelakangi hadiahmu ini?"

Oh, just stop this crazy time!

 **All I knew this morning when I woke**

 **Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before**

'Lagu ini..'

 **And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**

 **Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**

 **In the back of my mind making me feel like**

 **I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you know you know you**

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya tanpa sadar.

 **'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**

 **And your eyes look like coming home**

 **All I know is a simple name**

 **Everything has changed**

Langkah kaki Baekhyun secara perlahan mendatangi sekelompok pria yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai hadiah.

 **All I know is you held the door**

 **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

 **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Pria mungil dengan rambut magenta itu mendekati seseorang yang tadi memprotes agar Baekhyun berbalik. Orang itu berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah kelompok itu.

 **And all my walls stood tall painted blue**

 **And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

 **And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**

 **The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**

 **Taking flight, making me feel like**

Jemari lentik Baekhyun meraih sebuah standing mic di sebelah orang itu. Ia merasa kalau mic itu memang sengaja disediakan oleh kelompok itu.

 **I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you know you know you**

Menikmati melodi lagu itu dan Baekhyun ikut bernyanyi sambil memandangi suaminya, Park Chanyeol, yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya sekarang. Mereka saling memandang penuh cinta.

 **'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**

 **And your eyes look like coming home**

 **All I know is a simple name**

 **Everything has changed**

 **All I know is you held the door**

 **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

 **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Tanpa terasa sebutir dua butir air keluar dari pelupuk mata sipit itu dan terus berkelanjutan.

 **Come back and tell me why**

 **I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh**

 **And meet me there tonight**

 **And let me know that it's not all in my mind**

Chanyeol benar-benar hanya memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya untuk malaikatnya. Mendekat dan mengusap air yang terus jatuh membasahi pipi lembut itu.

 **I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you know you know you**

 **'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**

 **And your eyes look like coming home**

 **All I know is a simple name**

 **Everything has changed**

 **All I know is you held the door**

 **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

 **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

 **All I know is we said "Hello"**

 **So dust off your highest hopes**

 **All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**

 **All I know is the new found grace**

 **All my days I know your face**

 **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Dan alunan itu ditutup dengan ciuman penuh kasih sayang di kening Park Baekhyun.

oOo

Setahun berlalu kini pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun telah mendapat anugrah terindah dari Tuhan. Sepasang bayi kembar berbeda kelamin. Si sulung laki-laki dan si bungsu perempuan. Kedua pasangan itu juga sepakat memberi malaikat-malaikat kecil mereka dua nama. Satu nama Korea dan satu nama Inggris. Park Raehyun dan Park Raehyul. Atau bisa juga Ryan Park dan Rachel Park. Sungguh, tiada yang lebih membahagiakan selain menerima karunia

Dua tahun berlalu dan kini pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar hidup bahagia. Apalagi si kembar yang kian hari kian menggemaskan. Mereka berharap agar anak-anak mereka ini nanti bisa hidup dengan rukun dan selalu membuat bangga semua orang. Park Chanyeol, Park Baekhyun, Park Raehyun dan Park Raehyul. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis.

oOo

"Selesai, jadi begitulah kisah tentang laki-laki bernama Byun Baekhyun," tutup si bunda sambil memandangi kedua anaknya yang mengerjap-kerjap dengan imut. Yang lebih muda seperti menahan kantuknya, sedangkan yang lebih tua masih tampak sangat antusias. Seperti ayahnya.

"Wah, cerita rahasianya keren sekali, bunda!" seru si sulung dengan mata berbinar lucu. "Tapi, kenapa nama anak Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun sama sepertiku dan Raechel?"

"Oppa, namaku Raehyul!" protes si kecil. Sepertinya ia sudah tak terlalu mengantuk karena suara lantangnya itu.

Si ayah hanya terkekeh lucu mendengar perdebatan konyol anak kembarnya ini. Persis seperti ia dan si bunda yang kerap kali mempermasalahkan hal-hal sepele saat masih remaja dulu.

"Cukup, cukup! The story time is over," titah sang ayah. "Sekarang waktunya kalian tidur!" Dan pada akhirnya sang kepala keluarga menggendong dengan semangat kedua anaknya untuk ia bawa ke kamar mereka.

.

.

"Benar-benar cerita rahasia yang bagus, sayang."

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu pengarang naskahnya."

"Jadi, kau masih meributkan perkara aku dan semua orang bekerja sama untuk membohongimu, sweety?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat kesaaal sekali! Omong-omong aku masih heran kenapa kau memilih nama Macaron 5? Hahaha."

"Tentu saja, aku kan pintar tidak seperti kau dan teman-teman apartemenmu, hohoho."

"Sombong!"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba ngidam Maroon 5? Memangnya aku kurang tampan, huh?"

"Sangat! Kau itu sangat sangat sangat kurang tampan!"

"Dasar pendendam!"

CUP CUP CUP.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyimpan dendam. Jangan sampai kau mengajari si kembar untuk berlaku jelek maka kau akan ku hukum!"

"Hukum saja, aku tak takut, tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat! Wlee."

"Dasar Park Baekhyun kurang ajar!"

"Waaa, Yeolie! Berhenti menciumkuu!"

"Tidak akan! I love you, my sweety angel."

"Uh, stop being cheesy, ayahnya si kembar!"

"Jahatnya, sampai tak membalas pernyataanku!"

"Ck, i love you love you love you love you sooo much, Park Chanyeol, suamiku. Hihihi."

"Ah, kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali?! Aku jadi ingin menggigitmu!"

"Waaaaa!"

.

.

Keesokan paginya di kamar utama keluarga Park..

"Ayah! Bunda! Bangun!"

"Ayah ayah, ada hadiah!"

"Ayah! Bunda! Cepat bangun! Oppa dapat hadiah dari paman baju biru!"

"Oh, tunggu Raehyul-ah! Kenapa tulisannya 'Untuk Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun tersayang', ya?"

"Oppa! Ada lagi! 'Dan untuk si kembar, hyung'!"

"Ayah! Bunda! Ayo bangun!"

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **END**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
